


like a bird in flight

by sinshine



Series: that galolio DragonAge au [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, improper use of a kitchen and associated kitchen appliances, nonbinary lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: "The tea is also a bribe. After breakfast, we're rounding up everyone who's going to the Winter Palace to practice dancing.""I don't need to practice," Lio said, holding out their cup for Galo to refill. "But I suppose I'd be willing to show you a trick or two."Galo's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What makes you think I don't have a few tricks of my own?"[Dragon Age au: Galo and Lio practice dancing for the Winter Palace]
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: that galolio DragonAge au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001268
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	like a bird in flight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [houselesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houselesbian/pseuds/houselesbian) for helping me build this au :]
> 
> The roleswaps aren't an exact one to one, but it's kind of like:  
> lio - hawke  
> galo - cassandra  
> varys - varric (guess how many times I fucked the name up)  
> lucia - dagna/cole (she's both the arcanist and a fade spirit)  
> remi - cullen  
> aina - the only seeker to follow galo instead of the death cult
> 
> also, I guess this is technically a BNA au now too, because I switched out the elves for furries, have fun!!

Galo was, by nature, an early riser. Being awake before the sun was fully up made him feel like he had more hours in the day; or like he had access to a secret, hidden hour that had been stowed away for the birds. As Galo left his loft bedroom in the armory and headed for the kitchens, he paused while he was outdoors to stretch and listen to the birdsong. Since they were so far up in the mountains, it was always a little cold in Skyhold and the brisk air helped to wake him up. Usually, Galo would spend this time running laps over the ramparts or meditating in the garden, but this particular morning he was on a mission.

The kitchen staff were used to Galo's presence by now, though he had startled one or two of them very badly the first few times he'd snuck in to concoct a midnight snack. Now, they left him to his own devices but kept a watchful eye out just in case an intervention was needed. Luckily, tea was on Galo's agenda this morning so the only thing he needed assistance with was taste-testing.

Galo left the kitchen with a teapot-- selecting a larger one with a handle over the top-- and two cups, then he started checking Lio's favorite haunts in Skyhold. It was still early in the morning, but Lio also tended to get an early start on the day and wasn't often in their room; though Galo suspected that this was less because Lio was a morning person and more likely that they were still having trouble sleeping. (There was also the issue of Lio having been caught sleeping several times on the roofs near the gardens, but Galo was just happy to have solid evidence that they really did sleep sometimes.)

After checking the rookery, the top floor of the pub, and the roofs near the broken ramparts, Galo headed for the main tower that overlooked the gardens. There were plans to one day, hopefully, renovate the tower and repurpose it for the mages' use, but for now it remained empty and partially crumbling. Galo pushed the door open, groaning on its ancient hinges, and stepped inside.

"Lio?" Galo called out. There wasn't a reply but he had a hunch that Lio was there anyway since the air seemed warmer, despite a large hole in the wall on the second floor. Galo carefully held the teapot and cups by their handles with one hand, using the other to help him climb the series of ladders that led up to the top floor. Lio wasn't there either, but the trap door leading onto the roof was open.

"You know," Galo grunted as he hoisted himself up the final rung of the ladder, "It's harder to find you when you're in places like this."

"Yes," Lio agreed without turning their head. They were leaning on the parapet and staring out into the distance, across the sea of mountain peaks. There was a hint of an edge to their voice. "I wonder why I would make myself hard to find?"

"I can only assume that it's because you know I appreciate a challenge," Galo said, looking around for a place to set the tea. There was a small table with two chairs pushed into a corner and he wondered if it was a coincidence or if Lio had been expecting him. Galo set the cups down and filled them with tea, then passed one to Lio. "Careful, it's hot."

Lio blinked and finally turned away from the mountains, drawn in by the alluring scent of the tea, heavy with citrus and cloves. As Galo expected, the dark circles under Lio's eyes were prominent. "Oh! Thank you, Galo."

Galo leaned against the parapet with his own tea in hand. It was definitely warmer next to Lio. "You still hate it here, huh?"

Lio shook their head and wrapped both hands around the cup. "I don't hate it. There's just… a lot of people here. And it feels unsafe to be in one place for so long."

"I'm sorry."

Lio smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "It's hardly your fault."

"Maybe. But I knew that you didn't like being stuck anywhere, and I convinced you to come with me anyway. And then the conclave exploded and our settlement at Haven was destroyed." Galo took a sip of the tea and breathed in the steam, letting the warmth spread through him. "I don't want you to feel like you're just sitting around waiting to be attacked. I know this isn't your home, but…"

"I like Skyhold well enough," Lio said. "At least, the food is acceptable and the company is decent. Though it is a bit strange to have my own room again."

"As if you ever use it," Galo teased.

"Hey, I sleep there most of the time." Lio smiled and took a sip of the tea, making a pleased sound when they discovered that it tasted just as good as it smelled.

Galo's heart did a somersault as he watched Lio. "Are you still okay with going to the Winter Palace next week?"

"No, but I'll go. I'm not looking forward to socializing with Orlesians who will remember me solely as the youngest Fotia heir, but I'll enjoy having some actually good food."

"Complaining about Ferelden food is one of the most Orlesian things about you."

"You can't fault me for having a more refined palate." Lio took another sip of their drink. "But this is good. Spiced tea? I thought Fereldens hated spice."

"Well, that's not actually Ferelden."

"Nevarran, then? Galo, did you make spiced tea for me?" Lio smiled when Galo nodded bashfully. "That means my point about Ferelden cuisine stands."

Galo laughed lightly and their conversation came to a natural lull. They stood together quietly for a while, enjoying each other's company and the smell of the crisp mountain air mixing with the spice of the tea. Galo finally broke the silence when he moved to grab the teapot for a refill.

"The tea is also a bribe. After breakfast, we're rounding up everyone who's going to the Winter Palace to practice dancing."

"I don't need to practice," Lio said, holding out their cup for Galo to refill.

"No, I'm inviting you as an instructor."

"Oh." Lio considered it, then shrugged. "I suppose I'd be willing to show you a trick or two."

Galo's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What makes you think I don't have a few tricks of my own?"

"Show me." The corner of Lio's mouth quirked up in a curious smile.

Galo grinned back at them. "If you want to know, you've got to go."

"Tease," Lio huffed. "Alright, I'll see you there."

  
  


  
  


…

  
  


  
  


Aina had been able to clear out most of the Great Hall, leaving only a handful of onlookers to watch the Inquisition members who practiced their ballroom dancing. But regardless of the dozen others who twirled around the room, most of the attention was on the Inquisitor.

If there was one thing to be said about the Inquisitor, she was certainly a quick learner. Despite only a few weeks of intermittent lessons, Michiru was able to glide across the Hall with remarkable ease, never once looking down at her feet. Her partner, the aspiring bard Nazuna, followed her steps with matching grace. There wasn't any music to follow, but they slowed to a stop as they neared Lio.

"Well done," Lio said, making Michiru beam at the praise. "Now, let me see you do it without the tail."

"But it helps me balance!" Michiru whined as she shifted to her human form.

"I know."

Aina watched the exchange and laughed quietly to herself. She was meant to be monitoring her own students, but Galo, with his ever infectious enthusiasm, had absorbed her group into his own and was leading them through a cotillion. It was just as well, since Aina had been trying out a new pair of boots that she wanted to wear to the Winter Palace, but they still needed more breaking in.

All was going well until Michiru swerved too close to Galo, knocking into his shoulder with Lio in tow. She apologized profusely, but Galo laughed it off, and Lio just motioned for her to try again.

"I'll lead this time," Lio said as they took Michiru's hand. "Pay attention to what my feet are doing, but don't look at them."

"Easier said than done," Michiru muttered as they started up again. Lio hummed a tune, loud enough for Michiru to follow along to, and began to lead her in elegant circles, confident and sure-footed.

Galo watched them go, seeming to forget what he was doing for a moment, but then he shook his head and returned to his students. After another round, he left them to their own devices and took a break, joining Aina at the front of the Hall.

"Don't tell me you're all danced out already," Galo said.

"Alright, I won't," Aina replied, giving Galo a sly smile. A smattering of applause caught their attention and they watched Lio pull Michiru up from a low dip. "It's easy to tell that Lio was professionally trained."

"Yeah, they're pretty talented."

"I'm glad you convinced them to join us. Where were they hiding this time?"

"Top of the mages' tower."

"That makes sense. There's probably a clear view of the garden from up there."

Galo gave her a questioning look. "Lio hasn't seemed interested in gardening."

"No, but you meditate there almost every morning."

"Oh." Galo's cheeks flushed and he tried to bite down a pleased smile but Aina saw it anyway.

"You never really explained what happened between you two."

"What do you mean? You read my report."

"Yes," Aina agreed, "But it was…dry."

"Dry?" Galo considered this. "Have you tried dipping it in your coffee like a biscuit?"

Aina elbowed Galo in the gut and he wheezed a laugh. "You know what I mean. You have a tendency to over-describe everything. I don't need to know about when your 'soul burns with righteous indignation' or how 'the night was long and dark, but the sunrise was aflame with the promise of a new day.' And I certainly don't need to read a dozen pages of it."

"You don't _need_ to, but I think you like to since you can quote me so well."

"Well, yes. And I'm certain that future Seekers and historians will be just as endeared and frustrated as I am upon reading your novel-length reports." Aina stared critically at Galo, like she was trying to peer through his skull and into his brain. It was an expression that reminded him of Aina's older sister. "But you were with Lio for three full weeks before arriving at the conclave and your report was barely five pages long. That's _including_ Lio's account of what happened at Kirkwall."

"I wrote down everything that was necessary to know," Galo replied easily. "As for the rest, I think I'll keep it to myself for now."

"Galo Thymos, the Ever Chatty, has decided not to kiss and tell?" Aina's curiosity was piqued and her expression turned devious. "Did you... do the Antivan tango?"

"Aina!" Galo squawked.

"No? But you have at least kissed, right?" Aina watched the flush on Galo's face spread and she rolled her eyes at him. "Maker's knees, Galo. So nothing's happened, but you're still devastatingly infatuated?"

"Lio's already uncomfortable here," Galo said quietly. "I don't want to do anything that puts more pressure on them."

"Maybe," Aina hummed, "But nothing will grow from your silence."

"I… yeah. Thanks, Aina." Galo watched as Michiru dipped Lio this time, low enough that their head nearly touched the floor. Lio laughed in surprise and their hair sparkled in the light that filtered through the stained glass windows, crowning them with a rainbow.

  
  


  
  


…

  
  


  
  


Although Skyhold was a large and labyrinthine fortress, it seemed to shrink with the arrival of new guests each week. Private areas and hiding spots became an increasingly rare commodity, but Varys was sure that he had the pick of the lot. It was a decently sized supply room where old furniture had once been stored and then subsequently forgotten. The entrance was on a corridor next to the garden, but it shared a wall with the Great Hall and so stayed decently warm. To top it off, the door had a tendency to stick, leaving all but the most tenacious to believe that it was locked. During the time that Varys had it to himself, it had been a pretty good hiding spot. Not that he minded sharing it with Lio, but they were the type of person who naturally drew others in, glowing like a beacon in the dark. Now that Lio had found it, the supply closet's days as a secret retreat were numbered.

"Varys, have I mentioned how much I appreciate you?" Lio asked. They were balanced on top of a small stack of chairs, putting them closer to the high window. Afternoon sunlight spilled onto the open book in their lap, making the pages glow white.

Varys was seated normally at a table and writing a letter. His bag was open next to him, scattering paper and writing implements onto the oak surface. He lifted his pen off the page and looked up at Lio, grinning. "I could stand to hear it one more time."

"There aren’t many things that I enjoy sharing with other people. I'm largely limited to meals, books, and comfortable silences. Yet, I feel that we understand each other quite well."

Varys voiced the unspoken word, "But?"

Lio took a breath and continued. "But I think that your book has done irreparable damage to my reputation by painting me as a people-person. And after today, I'm worried that others will find me approachable or relatable. Instead of mysterious and vaguely threatening, like I prefer."

"I did take a few liberties with your story. But in case you've forgotten, you actually did used to be a people-person.” Varys tried to gauge Lio’s reaction. Delving too far into their shared history sometimes elicited a volatile response from them, but, for now, Lio just looked annoyed.“Speaking of your people, have you heard from Gueira and Meis recently?"

"They were docked at Llomerynn for a while, but they're probably near Kirkwall by now.” A nostalgic smile softened Lio’s expression. “They usually go back to visit Gueira's family this time of year."

"You could go meet them. They'd love to see you."

Lio said nothing, but they gripped the edges of their book.

"No one blames you for what happened," Varys gently reminded them. "You don't have to be alone, Lio."

Lio smiled sardonically. "How can I be, when all of you keep pestering me?"

As if on cue, a voice whispered next to Lio's ear. "Found you~"

Lio recognized the voice, but that didn't stop them from nearly jumping out of their skin. The stack of chairs wobbled dangerously. "Fuck, Lucia!"

Lucia seemed to fall from nowhere, her booted feet landing soundlessly on the cobblestone floor.

"Hey, kid." Varys smiled with amusement as Lucia lifted his bag from the table and started to rummage through it. She quickly found what she was looking for; a small lump of rock sugar, tied up in paper and colored string. "You staying out of trouble?"

"Never!" Lucia cackled as abandoned Varys's bag and lifted the rock sugar over her head. Quietly, she added, "Thanks, Varys."

Lio, who was still trying to convince their heart rate to return to normal, was less endeared. "What are you doing here?"

"Galo is wondering where you are, so I wanted to find you." Lucia began to open the package without looking at it, watching instead for Lio's reaction. "Don't worry, Boss, I won't tell him you're here. I just like knowing things that he doesn’t."

"Of course you do. And don't call me that." Lio tried to return to reading, but Lucia continued to stare at them. "What?"

"If you're curious about something, why don't you experiment and see what happens?"

Lio wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that, but they had a pretty good guess. Lucia had a way of latching onto the thoughts that they wanted to keep buried away. "As much as I would love to fuck around and find out, I think you're a walking testament to why that can sometimes be a bad idea."

"I was only a little dead." Lucia smirked and an unnatural light flickered behind her eyes; an unsettling reminder that she was actually a fade spirit in the shape of a human. "Besides, the things you're wondering about are wondering about you too."

"What does that mean?" Lio risked a glance at Varys, who was politely pretending to review the letter he'd written.

Lucia rolled her shoulders and made and 'I don't know' sound. "Fuck around--"

"--and find out. Right." Lio frowned at Lucia and she cocked her head at them, unblinking. "Don't tell Galo I've been swearing in front of you."

"I won't," Lucia promised, "If you show me what's in your pockets."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Lio thought about it. “And if I say no?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lucia enunciated clearly.

Varys chuckled as Lio sighed and closed their book.

  
  


  
  


…

  
  


  
  


“The Bannorn? Really?” Galo hovered over the map, hands braced on the table as he inspected the area of Ferelden that Remi pointed to. He had been expecting the location to be a deep forest or a derelict castle somewhere, but the Bannorn was a lowland region known primarily for its agriculture.

“It’s worth investigating,” Remi urged. “There have been rumors of Seekers traveling to Caer Oswin.”

“But nothing was confirmed,” Galo said. “I thought that the scouts found nothing to report?”

“That _does_ seem unusual,” Aina mused. “It’s my understanding that the banns are constantly feuding with each other.”

Remi tapped his finger for emphasis. “Exactly. My intuition tells me that there’s more going on here.”

“I agree. We should send another party out.” Aina looked to Galo for confirmation, but he was still frowning at the map. “Galo?”

“I just wish we had more to go on,” Galo sighed. He pushed off the table and stood straight. “Let’s send the scouts. We have to find them.”

Galo left the war room feeling less optimistic than he liked to. After saying goodnight to Aina and Remi, he took the staircase off the administrative chamber and went down into the vaults. It was well past dinner, so the household staff had retired for the night and Galo saw no one as he cut through the gallery on his way to the kitchens. He had already been feeling peckish before the meeting and now was thinking that he could use something sweet to improve his mood.

When Galo entered the kitchen, it was warmer than he expected. He realized that one of the stoves had been lit and sitting on the counter across from it was Lio.

"Hey,” Galo said, a slow smile spreading on his face. “I wasn’t looking for you this time. I came to get a snack.”

"Hey,” Lio said, sliding off the counter. “I know. I was waiting for you.”

“Yeah?” Galo prompted, stepping close to them. He was grinning now.

“Yeah.” Lio wasn’t quite mirroring his smile, but they still looked very pleased with themself. “You have a habit of visiting the kitchens after you’ve done extra training. I wasn’t sure if dancing would count, but…”

“But here I am,” Galo finished. He had a thought, but then thought better of it. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” Lio said with a shrug. They had the impression that was not what Galo had really wanted to ask.

“Great!” Galo pulled a frying pan off the hanging rack and set it on the stove. “I’m going to make pancakes. Want to help?”

“I’ve never made pancakes.”

“That’s okay! That means you get to be in charge of stirring.”

Although Lio was uniquely talented and naturally hardworking, cooking was not on their list of skills. They knew the very basics of seasoning and how to make sure something was cooked all the way through, but that was the extent of their knowledge. So, Lio watched with rapt interest as Galo measured out ingredients by memory and cracked eggs open one-handed, never dropping the shell into the mixing bowl. In what seemed like a very short amount of time for something so delicious, the pancakes were done and served with honey and butter. They let the stove burn out and sat at a small table near the backdoor to eat.

“If I had known you could make these, I never would’ve argued about following you anywhere,” Lio said. They had devoured nearly half of their share before coming up to breathe. “These are really good.”

“Is this your first time having pancakes? Your childhood seems bleak.”

“Hah, you _know_ my childhood was bleak. I’ve had pancakes before, I’ve just never seen them made.”

“I’m glad you like them.” Galo smiled and held Lio’s gaze. "Thanks again for helping out today. It means a lot to me."

Lio wanted to check the corner of their mouth for honey, but they also didn’t want to draw Galo’s attention to it. "I didn't do much. But I'm happy to help the Inquisition look slightly less embarrassing."

"You're, um, you're really good. At dancing." Galo blushed but he didn’t look away.

"Thanks," Lio said, feeling their own face color with heat. "You're alright."

"Hey! I'm not as good at ballroom dancing."

"Oh? What are you good at?"

"I'll show you!"

Galo suddenly got up and moved away from the table so that he had more room. He presented Lio with a flourishing bow and, humming loudly, began to move his legs in a series of quick steps and kicks while he clapped out a rhythm. It wasn’t terrible, but it was a bit absurd to be doing in a kitchen in the middle of the night and Lio was unable to stifle a laugh.

“It makes more sense when you can see the other person, too.” Galo started his humming over from the beginning and, presumably, began to demonstrate the other part of the dance. This part had less kicking and more arm movements involved and Lio set down their fork, waving their hands for Galo to stop.

“So you know two parts of the same dance? I thought you were going to impress me, Galo Thymos, Baron of Tricky Dances.”

“Come on, then!” Galo grabbed Lio’s hands and pulled them out of their seat. “Dancing isn’t a spectator sport.”

“Actually--”

“ _Shh_ ,” Galo whispered. “I don’t want to hear your extensive dance knowledge. I want to hear you hum really loud with me.”

Lio smiled and put a hand on Galo’s shoulder. “Alright. Do you know the Wedding Dance?”

“A waltz? You’re going easy on me.” Galo clasped Lio’s free hand with his own, his other hand sliding from Lio’s waist to their back, coming to rest just under their shoulder blade. He began to hum and guided Lio around the kitchen in a meandering waltz, taking care to avoid bumping into anything. “You have to do it, too!”

Lio cleared their throat and began to hum along with Galo, following gracefully in his steps. They completed almost a full lap of the kitchen before Galo abruptly switched to a different song, something lively and upbeat. He pulled Lio along, stepping lightly and clicking his heels together as he spun them in circles.

"What is that?" Lio laughed, though they were able to seamlessly follow Galo’s lead.

"It's a galop!"

"A _galopade?_ Absolutely not!"

"Praytell, Lio, Marquis of Fancy Feet,” Galo said with an exaggerated Orlesian accent, “Might you demonstrate how a proper galop is properly galoped?"

“Gladly.”

Lio took over the lead, humming loud enough to make Galo laugh. It was a similar dance, but Lio’s version had more hopping and fewer circles. Galo lagged behind Lio but quickly caught up, even picking up the tune and humming aggressively. Lio struggled to keep a straight face and accidentally brought them too close to the hanging rack, both of them stumbling to a stop when Galo hopped and knocked his head on a cooking pot. The pot made a dull ringing sound and the reverberations rattled the entire rack.

“Sorry! Are you alright?” Lio couldn’t completely stop laughing and their eyes watered with the effort, even as they ran their hands over Galo’s scalp to check for a bump or cut.

“I’m fine! It sounded bad, but it didn’t hurt.” Galo caught Lio’s hands and held them clasped them between his own. He watched Lio’s expression shift into something more vulnerable as they looked at their hands. "Lio?"

"You know that I'm a terrible person, right?" Lio said with a wry smile.

Galo was startled by the question and he frowned. "No, I don't know that. And you’ve done a very bad job of trying to convince me that’s true."

"It’s true that people who care about me have a tendency to get hurt,” Lio insisted.

"I know the feeling," Galo smiled sympathetically, "But I have the kind of occupation where I'm always running towards the thing that other people are running away from. I do get hurt sometimes, but it’s not because of you. It's because I'm awesome at my job."

Lio let out a surprised laugh. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

“Maybe,” Galo shrugged, “But you’re running in the same direction as me, so that makes you an idiot, too.”

“I guess it does.” Lio smiled genuinely this time, their eyes sparkling. “So, from one idiot to another, you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you?"

"Yes-- I mean, no." Galo felt his face burn red. "No, I wouldn't mind."

Lio released Galo’s hands so that they could cup his face, their thumbs brushing over his cheekbones. "So, yes?"

"Yes, you can kiss me," Galo said in a rush. Then, he whispered, "Please."

Lio stood on their toes and leaned into Galo, so that they were pressed together when their lips met. Time seemed to slow down and _t_ _his_ , Galo thought, must be the exact opposite of an out-of-body experience; kissing Lio was Galo becoming even more present and more in-tune with himself. Lio’s lips were soft, their mouth tasted like honey, and they must have been on the roofs earlier because their hair smelled a little like chimney smoke. When Lio’s breath stuttered, Galo was attuned to flinch in their chest and the sigh that escaped their lungs in a puff of warm air. His hands found Lio’s waist and slid over their hips and back, feeling the texture of their shirt and the warmth of the skin concealed underneath.

Lio shifted their weight and Galo remembered that they were standing on their toes. He ran his hands down the small of their back and over the curve of their ass, enjoying the startled gasp Lio made as he effortlessly lifted them without breaking the kiss, hands gripping their thighs. Galo set Lio down on a counter and settled himself between their legs, one hand still on a thigh and the other carding through their hair. Lio responded enthusiastically, rolling their hips into Galo’s, their hands fisting in his hair and tugging at the collar of his shirt, understanding the need to be as close as possible. Galo pressed forward, forcing Lio to arch their spine and they put a hand out to brace on the counter, but knocked over a jar of utensils.

Galo pulled away from Lio just in time to catch the jar before it rolled off the counter, but not in time to stop its contents from being emptied onto the floor. Spoons and spatulas clattered as they fell and Lio dissolved into laughter, resting their forehead in the crook of Galo’s neck as their shoulders shook helplessly. Galo chuckled and set the empty jar back where it belonged.

“Sorry. Got a little carried away there.”

"S'okay," Lio breathed, their laughter finally subsiding. "I liked being carried."

Galo smiled and kissed the top of Lio’s head. "If you're interested, I'd like to do this again sometime."

“Do what? Fool around in the kitchen?”

“I was thinking we could escalate to banana bread.”

Lio giggled again and lifted their head to rub their hands over their face. They couldn’t remember the last time their cheeks had hurt from smiling so much. "That sounds wonderful. You're wonderful."

"Oh," Galo said softly. Lio’s face was flushed and tears were caught in their pale eyelashes. Galo brushed his fingers through their bangs and tucked a lock of hair behind their ear, the fire opal in Lio’s earring glinting in the candlelight. "You, too."

"Thank you." Lio’s eyes flicked down to Galo’s mouth. “Are you going to let me off the counter?”

Galo touched Lio’s chin and tilted it up, running his thumb over their lower lip. “...In a minute.”

“Promises, promises,” Lio whispered as they tugged on the front of Galo’s shirt, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> a huge THANK YOU to everyone who left kudos and comments, especially to the people who are reading this but have no idea what Dragon Age is??? what are you doing here?? there is so much lore to this game and i explain nothing!!
> 
> This week has been wild and terrible so thank you for indulging in this au with me!! I'm on twitter/tumblr @ onesinshineyday


End file.
